That's what I like
by daunlontar
Summary: #ONESHOOT #NCT #Jaejohn #Johnjae JOHNNY X JAEHYUN feat Jeno Sebuah karya yang diinspirasi dari bagian NCT LIFE MINI dimana Jaehyun menzoom pantat Johnny saat dia sedang workout dan memuja keseksian pantat itu. Terus Johnny lompat lompat gemesin ;(


**That's what I like**

Jaehyun liking for this sexy ass become unbearable. He should get this fatass. Right know. In this Gym.

* * *

JAEHYUN X JOHNNY

* * *

Fanfic ini adalah karya tulis murni buatan kak daun pribadi. Makanya ceritanya jelek sekali. NCT adalah grup bentukan SM tapi Johnny dan Jaehyun saling memiliki. Maksudnya milik Tuhan. Jari tengah untuk Jung Jaehyun dan kelakuan vangsadh nya. Ku jadi ga bisa berhenti denger lagu Bruno Mars ini.

#orangpinggiran

* * *

Kalau ditanya apa yang disukai dari Jung Jaehyun maka banyak sekali. Pertama dia suka makan terutama daging merah berkualitas dan kue _pastry_ manis. Keduanya adalah kombinasi dari kebahagiaan dunia yang harus Jung Jaehyun batasi karena surga itu akan berakhir menjadi malapetaka jika saja dia sampai terkena diabetes atau kolestrol.

Selain itu apa lagi yang disukai Jung Jaehyun ? Tentu pakaian bermerek mahal berbahan satin. Kalau bisa yang paling lembut dan kebesaran ditubuhnya. Kemeja dengan kancing. Kancing penting agar dia bisa buka dua kancing atasnya untuk menunjukkan kulit putih marmernya ketika ingin 'main' ke _gay bar_ langganan. Meski kata 'mama' disana Jaehyun tidak usah buka juga, celana jeans hitam ketatnya sudah membuat dia menjadi bintang utama di bar itu. Kemudian halyang disukai Jung Jaehyun adalah lagu lagu RnB _hits_ yang viral. Bruno Mars, Usher, Kendrick Lammar, Drake. Semua yang _smooth_ tapi berlirik seksi agak kotor. Cocok dipakai buat menggoda wanita seksi di bar langganan yang lain. Kata bartender disana sih Jaehyun diam dengan _Resting Bitch Face_ nya saja semua wanita , laki-laki atau apapun gender seksualnya juga akan mengerubungi Jaehyun.

Selanjutnya hal yang sedang digandrungi Jung Jaehyun adalah _workout_ di _gym._ Dia sedang kecanduan menyempurnakan badannya yang sudah indah itu. Harus tetap sehat, sexy, strong, di umurnya yang 34 tahun ini. Banyak ya yang disukai Jung Jaehyun. Akan tetapi kalau ditelaah lagi, diperhatikan betul betul. Hal yang paling, paling, paling, disukainya akhir akhir ini adalah _Gym_. Bukan karena sepi dan lengkapnya perlengkapan di hari jadwal _gym_ nya. Bukan karena _Hyorin_ _nuna_ , wanita seksi berdada semangka yang sempat dia cumbui waktu awal daftar _gym_ baru ini. Bukan karena Choi Siwon _trainer_ disitu yang okelah Jaehyun beri nilai 81 penampilannya. Bisa 86 kalau saja dia tidak melatih aktris Chinese yang sedang _rise_ di Korea si Liu Wen itu. Dari semua, Ailee, Tacyeon, Hyuna, cha seung won *that total daddy material Jaehyun hampir keras hanya karena melihati dia sedang berlatih di alat latih otot punggung.* semua member _gym_ yang gila _drop gorgeous_ nya. Kesukaan Jaehyun adalah si lelaki tidak terlalu menonjol ini. Menonjol si karena dia cukup tinggi. Selebihnya dia standard. Parasnya oke cukup ganteng meski tidak sensasional. Jika saja dia coba tersenyum mungkin Jaehyun akan menaikkan poin untuknya. Lelaki yang Jaehyun taksir sepertinya anak kuliahan tingkat akhir. Dia selalu memasang tampang super serius dan tak pernah sekedar 'say hy' dengan member _gym_ lain.

Terlalu serius sampai ketika Jaehyun melakukan kegiatan kesukaannya akhir akhir ini yaitu menatap tanpa berkedip dengan waktu lama, dengan sangat tidak sopan pada bokong anak itu, si empunya bokong tidak pernah sadar. Ada sesuatu dengan bokong itu. Jaehyun sudah melihat puluhan pantat wanita dan lelaki baik berbalut pakaian atau polos tapi menurut dia pribadi, pantat itu adalah pantat terindah yang pernah dia lihat selama 34 tahun hidupnya. Selama 19 tahun telah aktif secara seksual ,maksudnya mengerti apa itu definisi seksi, Jaehyun memberikan piala pantat terseksi pada si pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu. Jaehyun seorang _pervert_ ? Emm bisa ya bisa tidak. Dia tidak sendiri bung. Kadang dia bersama Taecyeon sengaja push up tepat di belakang anak itu yang sedang mengangkat beban. Saat dia _squat_ dan pantatnya bergerak gerak _holyshit dayum_ _that remind him to momotaro_. Tau kan anak yang keluar dari buah persik besar. Di lain waktu Jaehyun dan _Ailee_ sengaja untuk _treadmill_ disamping kiri dan kanan anak itu dan melihat pantatnya bergerak gerak melompat mengikuti lari sang empunya. Bahkan Jaehyun sudah ditertawai Ailee karena terlalu merunduk sampai lehernya mau patah. Pemuda itu entah pura pura bodoh atau memang dia tidak peduli sama sekali.

Cukup basa basi soal pantat impian itu sekarang saatnya untuk aksi nyata. Jung Jaehyun merasa dia harus bertindak. Tidak kuasa hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Jung Jaehyun harus mendapatkan pantat itu dalam genggamannya. Secara literal dalam genggaman tangan. Lelaki yang sudah kepala tiga itu sedang berpose sok seksi di sebelah mesin air minum di luar ruangan _workout_ gym.

Keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuh yang berlekuk otot seksi. Aroma maskulin karena kegiatan yang menguras tenaga menguak dari tubuh pucat yang berbalut tank top olahraga berwarna hitam dan celana training pendek berwarna senada. Jaehyun menyibak rambut setengah basah, menunjukkan kening lebarnya. Sekalian sengaja memerkan otot biceps di tangan. Wow oke sepertinya si mahasiswa jangkung ini tidak tergoda sama sekali. Ini menarik, biasanya dengan begini saja lelaki _straight_ sudah menjelalati tubuh Jaehyun dengan mata mereka. Pria ini hanya jalan tanpa melirik dan menunduk pada mesin dispenser kecil yang isinya lemonade itu.

' _Fuck look at that, look at that so sexy'_ Jaehyun berkata dalam hati sambil menatap pantat itu dan berusaha keras tidak bersiul.

'Glup glup' Berdiri menghadap Jaehyun dan menegup _lemonade_ perlahan. Si pria berambut cokelat gelap itu memakai tank top merah dengan gambar berlian.

' _Gucci for workout ? Dayum'_ Jaehyun memandangi dada si pria jangkung. Maksudnya baju. Maksudnya dada bidangnya. Entahlah keduanya oke.

Pria berwajah _oriental mixed_ itu menyerngit. Sepertinya karena rasa asam lemonade.

' _Cute_ ' Batin Jaehyun. Sudah besar masa tidak bisa minum _lemonade_.

"Tidak suka asam ?" Suara bariton pelan dengan nada sok akrab meluncur dari bibir Jaehyun.

Matanya berbentuk _almond_. Iris berwarna cokelat terang. Mata itu membelalak sedikit besar, seperti kaget karena tiba-tiba diajak berbicara. Si tampan tinggi langsung menjawab.

"Hmm?" Jaehyun tersenyum sambil memandangnya lagi. Ramah tapi nada persuasif menekan untuk menjawab.

"... _No.."_ Pelan lebih seperti berbisik . Pria berbandana biru dengan rambut cokelat gelap menatap lantai.

" _YES."_ Teriak Jaehyun dalam hati. Setelah bergosip dengan hampir seluruh isi _Gym,_ Jaehyun tau kalau tidak ada yang pernah berhasil mendapat respon ketika berbicara dengan laki-laki ini. Semua mengira dia sombong. Hal itu membuat semua semakin gencar mencoba untuk mendekati tapi ya selalu dicueki dan membuat orang malu sendiri. Jaehyun berhasil dalam _1st try. 'Yeokshi , I am Jung Mighty Jaehyun.'_ Batin lelaki kepala tiga respon seperti itu, Jaehyun yang merupakan _head manajer_ di perusahaan berbasis Jasa, tau benar kalau lelaki ini bukan sombong. _'Dia ini sebenarnya pemalu'. 'Tunggu dia menjawab dengan bahasa Inggris jadi..'_

" _Actually, I have this, you can take it if you want."_ Jaehyun menunjukkan susu segar di dalam kemasan bergambar doraemon. Sebenarnya itu punya Jeno anaknya. Kata Jeno susu itu sedang terkenal di kalangan anak muda karena rasanya sangat enak. Aneh sih menggoda kok pakai susu. Tapi Jaehyun sering memperhatikan si jangkung ini menyerngit setiap air putih di dispenser diganti lemonade. _If you hate sour maybe you like sweet._

Mata besar laki-laki itu berbinar sedikit. Keliatan dia ragu, bibirnya bergerak gerak seksi. Ya seksi di mata Jung Jaehyun. Dia keliatan sekali benar-benar ingin, tapi ragu.

"Masih disegel." Jaehyun menunjukkan susu kotak yang ada sedotan menempel. Berusaha memberikan senyum andalan.

Terlihat enggan karena ragu, tapi lehernya menelan ludah.

"YESSS" Teriak Jaehyun lagi di dalam hati. Si tinggi bermata cokelat terang ini mengambil susunya. _'For fuck sake that hand so big imagine what he can do with that big ass hand.'_

Bukan merobek ujung karton susu itu, dia malah memakai sedotan dan menghisap susunya. Bibir keriting nya menghisap susu lucu.

' _That ass and that lips for sure. JungJae fighting'._ Jaehyun berkata dalam hati sambil melihati pipi gembung dan bibir itu bergerak gerak.

Sudah habis susu. Pria itu menghembuskan nafas. Jaehyun bersiap untuk yang terpenting.

" _I'am Jay"_ Tangan dengan jemari panjang lentik terangkat di udara. Kentara dari suaranya percaya diri 1000% yakin dengan pesona pribadi, Jaehyun memperkenalkan diri pada sasaran nya kali ini. Sok pakai nama zaman sekolah di luar negeri biar keren. Jangan lupa pasang senyum dan lesung pipi andalan.

" _I am Johnny."_ Tersenyum matanya melengkung dan pipinya terangkat. Muka sangar itu berubah menjadi muka anak kucing lucu. Disambut dengan antusias ajakan jabat tangan Jaehyun. Dia sangat polos.

' _Bottom_ ' . Batin Jaehyun cepat sambil tersenyum penuh arti sambil menggengam keras tangan besar itu.

* * *

Johnny Suh. Tahun ketiga pindahan dari Amerika Serikat (sukurlah dia sudah legal). Bahasa Korea masih hancur lebur. Sedang liburan musim panas jadi mengisi waktu dengan _Gym_ karena tidak punya teman. Anak tunggal. Kesukaan susu cokelat. _Milkshake_ cokelat. Tidak bisa pakai kereta bawah tanah jadi pulang pergi diantar supir (as expected dari baju bajunya Jaehyun sudah tau dia dari keluarga berada, tapi masa sebesar itu belum punya SIM ? Kata Johnny sih karena susah bikin SIM di korea). Ditanya ada pacar atau tidak jawaban tersenyum pipi merah merah malu. Jadi pasti tidak. Suka _coldplay_. Punya boneka anjing laut namanya Jay (How cute holyshit.) Jaehyun menutup semua informasi yang dia dapat dari Johnny.

" _Jay Hyung, I think I will finish now. You wanna shower too?"_ Johnny yang sedang _Dead Lift_ atau angkat beban terberat sambil jongkok berdiri menatap Jaehyun yang ada di disampingnya.

" _Yyeah sure._ " Tidak biasa Jaehyun gugup begini. ' _Jesus Mary Joseph_. Apa Johnny baru saja memberi kode padanya ? _Fuck_. _Did he clean his asshole already? Atau make out saja ?'_ Semua itu terlintas di pikiran Jaehyun. Dengan berat hati Jaehyun melepas tangannya dari dada atas Johnny dan punggung bawah dekat pinggang.

Ya, Jaehyun sudah meraba raba laknat tubuh itu dimana-mana dengan dalih membantu Johnny untuk membentuk ototnya dengan benar. Johnny sih senang senang saja. Meski kadang suka malu malu saat memindahkan tangan Jaehyun yang suka turun ke bokong. Sudah tercapai setengah _goal_ Jaehyun meremas-remas pantat itu. Belum sepenuhnya. Jaehyun inginnya _bare ass_ _skin to skin_ .

Cuping hidung Jaehyun mengembang kempis membayangkan skenario apa yang akan terjadi. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di kamar mandi. Tempat yang ada biliknya sedang rusak jadi hanya shower yang terbuka . Sekali lagi _Hallelujah_ batin Jaehyun.

" _You shower with your boxer?_ " Jaehyun yang sedang membasahi tubuhnya dengan air hangat melihat Johnny yang berjalan terlalu cepat melewatinya. Boxer nya _batman_. _'He is university student and wear batman?'_ Jaehyun membatin.

" _Nno.. because you are here Hyung."_ Keliatan gugup. Johnny sedang mengatur suhu air.

" _This is Korea Johnny. Be a man."_ Jaehyun tersenyum simpul. Menghadap pada Johnny. Menunjukkan tubuh polos yang penuh otot di ;engan, dada perut paha dan betisnya. Secara vulgar dia memperlihatkan penis besar nya yang menggantung. _'Pamer.'_

Johnny terlihat malu dan kaget . Mukanya semerah tomat. Dia tertawa garing. Eits tadi Jaehyun yakin pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya ini menatap pada penis kebanggaanya untuk beberapa detik. Itu pertanda bagus. Sekarang mereka berdua sama sama bertubuh polos. Jarak antara mereka adalah dua _shower kosong_.

 _'It's time._ ' Jaehyun membatin sambil melihat Johnny yang membasahi tubuh tapi menutup selangkangannya, Dia yakin ini adalah lampu hijau.

 _You derserve it baby it you deserve it all_

 _I am gonna give it to you_

 _Gold, Jewellery shining so bright_

 _Chocolate, champagne on ice_

 _Lucky for you thats what I like,that's what I like_

 _Lucky for you that's what I like , ttha's what I like_

 _Sex by the fire at night_

 _Silk sheets and diamonds all white_

Jaehyun bernyanyi keras. Luar biasa merdu. Memecah keheningan gemericik air _shower._ Johnny terlihat kaget entah dengan suara merdu Jaehyun atau dengan tubuh berbentuk S-Line milik Jaehyun yang meliuk liuk menari sambil menyapu rambutnya kebelakang dengan jari tangan, sambil menghadap Johnny. Penis besarnya sedikit mengeras bergerak gerak seiring pergerakan tubuhnya. _'Yes look at that big fat cock you deserve it boy'._ Jaehyun mengintip ekspresi muka Johnny.

" _I think I will finish."_ Johnny berkata cepat sambil mengambil _boxer_ dan peralatan nya

Lho ?

"Jo..Johnny?" Oke ini _fail_ Jaehyun kaget luar biasa dengan reaksi begitu. Sabun batang di tangannya terpental jatuh karena dia menggenggamnya terlalu keras.

" _Hyung, your soap."_ Johnny menunduk menungging mengambil sabun yang terpental ke sampingnya. Dia memberikan sabun itu pada Jaehyun.

Eh?

-Tidak tau apa terjadi gempa bumi atau dia mengalami sebuah kecelakaaan lalu lintas. Johnny Suh merasa pusing dan terbentur benda keras di tubuh depan dan belakangnya. Semua berjalan seperti kelebatan pemandangan yang dilihat dari kaca mobil yang melaju terlalu cepat. Napasnya sesak dan tubuhnya memanas. Sesuatu menghisap bibirnya dengan sangat beringas dan tubuhnya kegelian di raba remas tidak karuan oleh tangan. Orang yang lebih pendek darinya. Si _blondie_ Hyung ini menciuminya dengan gila. Johnny belum pernah selama hidupnya berciuman yang seperti ini. Dewasa dan panas. Dia hanya megap megap dan mencoba ikut membalas hisapan dan kuluman di bibirnya tapi tidak bisa karena serius nyawanya hampir lepas. Tubuh besar Johnny menempel pada dinding kamar mandi. Semua basah. Jaehyun mengubah sedikit arah tubuh mereka sehingga punggung Johnny kosong.

"Owwhhh.." Johnny berteriak tidak terlalu keras saat Jaehyun meremas pantatnya dengan amat keras.

" _Classic heh ?_ " Jaehyun berbisik.

"Nnno.. I." Johnny baru seutuhnya sadar. Trik melempar ambil sabun batang itu adalah kode lama untuk kesepakatan para _Gay_ untuk melakukan dewasa. Jaehyun berpikir Johnny menggodanya.

Hanya saja Johnny tidak bisa berbicara menjelaskan karena mulutnya sudah dibungkam dengan bibir lain. Sangat profesional liar memabukkan. Tentu saja Jaehyun ini pria matang dewasa. Jaehyun berusaha tidak tertawa dengan ciuman Johnny yang sangat jelek dan payah. Dia fokus saja pada _goalnya._

Jaehyun terus meremasi pantat itu. Memukulnya sesekali. _Shit It jiggling!_ . Jaehyun kehilangan kewarasannya

"Hyungghh. Ahh..." Johnny kuat dan berotot, tapi rasanya tubuh lemas dengan ransangan seperti itu. Dia belum pernah merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Jaehyun mendorong tubuhnya agak merunduk , tetap berdiri dengan pantatnya menungging.

"OUHH SHIT.. Akkh. ohh.." Johnny merasa hampir lepas kewarasannya. Jaehyun menggigiti dan menjilati pipi pantat dan menggosokkan sabun batang itu di cincin lubang pantatnya. Tubuh mereka basah oleh air shower yang terus menyala.

 _"Your fatass is the best John. Fuck look at that_ ." Jaehyun menciumi pantat itu. Mempelkan hidungnya di lubang pantat. No, no weird smell. Ini sinting karena dia tidak tau bocah ini _clean_ atau tidak. Tapi Jaehyun sudah secara cekatan bertanya pada Johnny saat push up dengannya. Katanya Johnny belum buang air besar hari ini. Sudahlah dia sudah _horny_ parah. _GO JUNG JAEHYUN._

"UHHHH ,,, ANGGHH... _FUCKKK..."_ Tidak pernah dalam khayalan tergila Johnny akan merasakan apa yang dilihatnya di film porno sepupunya Haechan, di umur semuda ini. Kenyal , basah dan hangat menari nari, masuk keluar lubang pantatnya. Gila gila seperti disetrum, geli sampai mengejang tubuhnya. Lidah panjang Jaehyun bermain main pada lubang terlua dan sedikit rongga dalam pantatnya

Jaehyun jarang _rimming_ dengan laki-laki. Heol tapi untuk pantat ini. _He deserve it_. Syukur tidak ada subtansi aneh di dalam lubang pantat itu. Jaehyun menahan tubuh Johnny yang sepertinya bisa jatuh kapan saja.

" _CCCUM...I...Johnny...Hyung.._ " Johnny tidak bisa menyusun kata kata dengan benar, dia menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri ke kanan. Penisnya sudah bergerak gerak naik.

Jaehyun sedikit kecewa dengan cepatnya anak ini mencapai ejakulasi. Yasudah dia menarik tubuh itu untuk berdiri. Jaehyun menempelkan penisnya yang sudah menegang itu pada penis Johnny yang _holyshit_ besar juga, lebih besar punya Jaehyun sih.

" _Come on do it together!"_ Jaehyun mengambil tangan Johnny untuk ikut bersamanya memompa kedua batang tegang yang memerah itu.

Naik turun berantakan. Memencet menggenggam pelan semakin cepat. Semakin cepat seiring lenguhan dan desahan kedua lelaki ini. Jaehyun bermain menekan buah zakar mereka. Menatap muka Johnny yang memerah, matanya yang terbuka terutup mulutnya yang megap megap tidak karuan. Tangan lelaki tinggi itu yang satu meremas kuat bahu jaehyun sampai si tubuh pucat sedikit meringis.

"Ahh... EUNGGH,..AHHH.. HYUNGG.."

Jika Johnny bisa terbang. Jika Johnny bisa meraih bintang di angkasa. Jika Johnny bisa berenang di kolam susu cokelat. Jika semuanya dapat memberi sensasi kepuasan kebahagiaan. Jika semua itu terjadi secara bersamaan tidak ada bandingannya dengan sensasi tiada tara yang dirasakannya sekarang oleh Johnny Suh.

Johnny sudah mencapai puncak. Memuncratkan kebahagiaan. Jaehyun tertawa kencang.

' _That was too fast what the fuck!'_

* * *

Disebuah apartemen mewah di hari minggu. Di atas sofa kulit berwarna cokelat yang terlihat sangat empuk duduklah dua orang dengan wajah mirip. Lelaki yang lebih dewasa dan besar terlihat termenung, tidak memperhatkan _netflix series_ yang sedang di putar di TV. Lelaki lebih kecil yang berambut hitam dengan sedikit _highlight_ hijau _metalic_ melihat ke arah pria tampan yang sedang melamun.

"Papi.. Melamun lagi." Jeno menempelkan _Pop Corn_ ke pipi chubby Jaehyun.

"E..eh _sorry_ Jen. Sampai mana ini _Twelve_ sudah ketemu ?" Jaehyun menatap TV yang sedang menampilkan anak anak berlarian.

"Belum. Dan namanya itu _Eleven_ papi. Sudah 6 hari ini papi melamun kenapa sih ?" Jeno bangkit dari tidurnya di pangkuan Jaehyun dan menyentuh pipi Ayah muda nya itu.

"Tidak, papi okay kok. Hanya masalah pekerjaan, biasalah." Jaehyun tersenyum gugup. Pada jagoan kesayangannya. Hidupnya.

"Biasanya mau bagaimanapun pekerjaan, papi tidak pernah sampai seperti ini. Papi kenapa ? Ingat janji kita dengan Mami, harus selalu jujur, tidak boleh bohong diantara kita." Jeno menatap papi nya serius.

Jaehyun menghela napas. Jika sudah mengungkit tentang mendiang istrinya begini ya tidak bisa berkutik.

"Papi melakukan kesalahan Jen." Jaehyun berkata lirih sambil menatap mata sipit anaknya.

"Kesalahan apa papi ?" Jeno memiringkan kepalanya'

"Papi tidak tau pasti. Jika papi bisa bertanya pada orang itu." Jaehyun menunduk. Aneh membicarakan hal seperti ini pada anaknya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Jeno memakan sisa popcorn

"Hmmh... karena 6 hari ini dia tidak ada. Dia menghilang. " Jaehyun berkata sedih sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. Benar, setelah kejadian itu Johnny menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Tidak pernah ada di _Gym_ lagi. Tidak ada yang mengenal Johnny lebih darinya di _gym_ jadi dia kebingungan. Pernah dia beranikan diri bertanya pada orang _Gym_ alamat Johnny atau teleponnya tapi si Jepang brengsek itu malah berkata kasar dan bilang tidak akan pernah memberi informasi apapun. Yuta brengsek. Kalau dulu si Doyeon sih tinggal kedip juga gampang bagi Jaehyun meminta apapun.

"Papi cinta dengan orang itu ?" Jeno tersenyum menggoda.

"Hah ? HAHAHAHAH papi jatuh cinta ?" Jaehyun tertawa keras dan memasang tampang tidak percaya. Heol dengan bocah ? Tidak mungkin.

"Papi hanya pernah seperti ini ketika dulu putus dari Chaeyeon ahjumma dan Taeyong Ahjussi. Itu terakhir dua tahun lalu. Jatuh cinta itu normal papi. Aku suka papi jatuh cinta, daripada _you know,_ dengan banyak orang tidak jelas." Jeno menyerngit.

Jaehyun memang selalu jujur pada Jeno apapun yang terjadi. Meski dia masih 15 tahun. Jeno tau benar gaya hidup tidak sehat Jaehyun semenjak pertunangan dengan Taeyong kandas.

"Bagaimana kalau papi jatuh cinta dengan orang seumur kakaknya Mark gebetanmu itu ?" Jaehyun langsung _to the point_ saja. Ini terlalu salah. Hanya hatinya tidak bisa berbohong. Jeno benar, dia belum pernah segalau ini dengan siapapun mainan nya. Kalau Jeno tidak merestui, mungkin Jaehyun akan berusaha melupakan saja. Jeno adalah yang terpenting dalam hidupnya untuk saat ini.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Selama manusia bukan alien bertentakel. Selama bukan penjahat. Selama dia tidak menyakiti Papi. Ngomong-ngomong Mark itu sahabatku, bukan gebetanku." Jeno memegang remote TV.

"Kau membuatkan _cupcakes_ buat sahabatmu di hari _valentine_ ?" Jaehyun mencubit hidung Jeno.

"Mark sedih habis putus dari Siyeon, jadi aku menghiburnya." Jeno memutar bola matanya.

Jaehyun hanya tertawa sambil mencium kening anaknya gemas.

"Nah kalau yang ini lebih _worth_ buat jadi gebetan dari si Mark tolol itu." Jeno berdiri dan merapikan bajunya saat mendengar suara _bell_ dari pintu depan

"Jen, papi tidak yakin." Jaehyun melipat tangannya dan berdiri. Melihat Jeno yang berlari ke kamarnya

Jeno bilang , baru ada murid pindahan dari Amerika di kelasnya. Dia lebih tua satu tahun dari Jeno tapi karena masalah bahasa dia harus duduk di kelas 3 Sekolah menengah Pertama NCT sama seperti Jeno. Sekarang anak itu akan ke apartemen mereka karena mau mengerjakan tugas Sejarah Korea.

" _He is sweet like big teddy bear_ papi, Jangan pasang tampang garang begitu. Dia sudah di depan, Papi duduk disini saja nanti aku kenalkan. Jangan curi susu cokelatku lagi papi!" Jeno yang sudah sedikit rapi berjalan ke pintu depan dia memegang _Iphone_ 7 dengan wallpaper dirinya dan Jaehyun.. Dia berteriak pada Jaehyun yang beranjak ke dapur.

Jaehyun tidak menurut dan malah minum susu cokelat itu. Jika kangen dengan Johnny dia akan minum susu itu dan membayangkan senyum menggemaskan seperti kucing itu. Jaehyun menonton kembali TV dan menyender malas. Tidak memperhatikan anaknya dan seorang berbeanie kuning bergambar Tom and Jerry yang lewat di sampingnya.

"Papi, perkenalkan ini temanku. Hey kenapa kau menutup muka. Tidak usah malu, papiku tidak menggigit."Jeno membawa orang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya yang mengenakan kaus biru tua dan ransel hitam.

CROTTT

Jaehyun menggenggam susu kotak itu terlalu keras karena kaget. Susu itu menyembur ke mukanya hingga membasahi wajah pucat dan kacamatanya.

"MWOOOOOOO." Jaehyun melompat dari sofa.

"Papi kenapa sih! Ini Youngho, _this is my dad_ Jung Jaehyun. _He is more handsome than in picture right,_ " Jeno menatap aneh Ayahnya yang bertindak aneh itu dan lagsung tersenyum pada Johnny.

"Salam kenal. Jay Hyung." Johnny membungkuk 90 derajat. Dengan muka merah semerah tomat.

* * *

" _Johnny sayang, daripada keluyuran sendiri lebih baik kalau berolahraga di Gym punya mama di Korea? Disana ada Yuta Hyung kau bisa berbicara padanya jika ada apa-apa. Ingat jangan bicara dengan orang asing. Gym itu untuk 18 tahun keatas tapi kau kan besar jadi tidak ada yang mengira kau masih kecil hati-hati ya. Hati hati dengan predator. Jangan terima makanan dan minuman dari orang asing. Kalau ada yang tanya nomormu atau apapun jangan coba coba berikan. Ingat jangan bilang siapapun soal kau swing that way di Korea oke. Kami mendukungmu tapi Korea still homophobic , mama tidak mau kau dibully. No. No boyfriend till seventeen."_

* * *

 ** _END_**

Akhir akhir ini Johnny jadi semakin imut dan menggemaskan. Selama stream en na na dia jadi sering aegyo dan setelah insiden telinga kelinci laknat dan inu mimi GIF itu, jiwaku terpanggil. I know he is Daddy for almost all NCT Fans but for me He can be baby too. X'D. Baju Jaehyun akhir akhir ini ke en na na give om om gay tajir vibe gitu HAHAH

Tolong berikan komentar meski oneshoot. Marah2 juga gpp hahhahah

#trivia : selama pengetikan ini, hanya lagu ini yang berputar terus.

*edited


End file.
